


You Still Bored?

by Caffeinated_Homo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Lance being a pain in the ass, Pidge is a little impulsive, because im all about fluff, cute fluff, how does i tag, i can humor, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Homo/pseuds/Caffeinated_Homo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy one-shot for all the Pance? Pidgance? Lance x Pidge Shippers. Lance is bored and Pidge is trying to get some work done, so he decides so distract her. fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Bored?

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Lance x Pidge in the world for all of us shippers so here's some fluff.

Ordinarily Pidge can handle Lance’s constant talking and his incessant need to boast about himself in a ridiculous manner, however today was not that kind of day. They had just gotten back from a hectic fight against a fleet of Galra ships and the team was a little worse for wear. 

Keith had gotten his ass handed to him by a Galra soldier before the rest of the team arrived and of course Lance made sure to make fun of Keith for this. Shiro was even more exhausted than usual, now he and Allura were making further battle plans on the observation deck, Hunk ended up getting the brunt of a Galra soldiers rage and was currently sleeping it off in his room. That aside it had been a successful fight, Voltron kicked ass and the Galra empire ran away with their metaphorical tails between their legs. 

Right now Pidge was working on modifications to the Green Lion, attempting to get her mind off of her screaming muscles. She wore a loose tank top along with a pair of green pajama pants that Coran had surprised her with several weeks before. He had figured that a girl shouldn’t have to dress as a boy all the time so he somehow managed to make a few things for her. A few shirts and some shorts that she was incredibly grateful for. Pidge loved her traditional green and white sweat shirt and shorts but wearing clothes that were too big for her started to get annoying. She found herself getting tangled in her own shirt more than once. 

As Pidge’s fingers danced over the key board she hadn’t noticed that Lance was now making his way toward her. Lance wasn’t in much better shape than Pidge was and he was sluggish and sore. 

Quietly Lance sat down behind Pidge and leaned in as close as he could to her ear without alerting her that he was there. 

“What’cha working on?” 

Pidge gave a yelp before spinning around fast enough to give herself whiplash. She shot a glare at the smiling blue paladin behind her before spinning back around and adjusting her glasses on the the bridge of her nose. 

“What do you want Lance?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the screen of her computer. 

“I’m board.” Lance said. Pidge could practically hear him slouch forward as he whined. 

“And what exactly do you want me to do about that?” Pidge asked, annoyance seeping into her voice. 

“Let’s do something. Play cards, do a puzzle, play a board game, whatever!” Lance begged. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“I’m a little busy right now Lance.” Pidge said, hoping that Lance would be nice and just walk away. 

The Blue Paladin huffed and stared at Pidge as she typed quietly against her keyboard. Lance and Pidge had gotten closer over the past few months, well he assumed months, time kind of gets lost in space. After everything with Sendack Lance had started to notice little things about Pidge, the way she walked and talked and the way her eyes lit up when she talked about robots and electronics and modifications she was planning for her lion. After he got out of the healing pod his memories of the event began to come back, he remembered Sendack using Pidge as a human shield, and he started to realize how grateful he was that Pidge was alive and well, there to electrocute him with her bayard when he got annoying. At first he just assumed it was because he and Pidge were so close as friends...but then he found out she was a girl and he started to notice all sorts of different things about her. They way her hair fell in front of her face when she was really excited. The way her arms squeezed him when she hugged him. The way she moved in battle, the way her fingers were so nimble over her keyboard. 

And as time went on, Lance began to realized even more about Pidge. He noticed how her chest would rise and fall so calmly when she slept and how she curled into a ball in the corner or against a pillar. How her cheeks flushed when she saw something beautiful. And especially the way she cuddled against Lance on occasion when she was really tired, not that she would ever admit that. 

As Lance thought about it he continued to stare at the small girl sitting in front of him. His eyes drifted down to the nape of her neck where her hair left it exposed. Without thinking, Lance leaned in, gently pressing his lips against the exposed flesh, smiling at the way Pidge jumps at the sudden contact. Pidge spins around, forcing Lance to pull his lips from her skin, but it was totally worth it when he saw the dark blush on her cheeks, her eyes wide with questions. 

“What the hell was that!” Pidge asked, her hand shooting to the back of her neck. 

“Well it got you to stop working didn’t it?” Lance asked, the smile contradicting the light blush dusting his olive skin. Pidge just stared at him for a solid minute. 

“But..But..But....” Pidge stuttered the blush on her cheeks getting even darker. “YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT!”

Lance couldn’t help it anymore, Pidge’s outburst made him loose what ever self control he had managed to contain, and before he knew it he was on the ground, his arms clutching his stomach as Pidge just stared at him, wide eyed and blushing. Angrily she turned around, returning all of her attention back to her computer as Lance calmed himself down. 

Pidge refused to look at Lance as she violently typed on her keyboard, the blush still failing to fade from her face. It wasn’t until she didn’t hear Lance laughing anymore that she turned around. He was staring at her, seeming to be focused on something. 

“...What?” Pidge asked, trying to keep her voice steady. There was no way she was going to let herself sound nervous. Especially not in front of Lance. No matter how blue his eyes were, or how his hair was ruffled ever so slightly because of his previous laughing fit. Or the fact that from this angle he was startlingly attractive and he was really close to her right now. Why was he so close to her. 

Lance’s face was centimeter from Pidge’s, their lips almost touching. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. She was going to regret this later, Pidge thought to herself, but right now she didn’t really care as she grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt and crashed their lips together. 

Never in a million years would Pidge have thought she would actually be kissing someone on this god damned castle ship, and if you had told her that it was Lance she would be kissing she probably would have punched you. But here she was, her hands clenching Lance’s shirt in her fists as his hands rested on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him before one of his hands went behind her head, tilting his own to deepen the kiss as his other hand wrapped gently around her waist, pulling her flush against him. 

Slowly Pidge’s hands went from clutching Lance’s shirt to reaching around his neck and entangling themselves in his hair. When the two finally had to breathe they pulled apart, faces less than an inch apart. Pidge rested her head on Lance’s shoulder, burying her face in his neck as he wraps both of his arms around her torso. 

Pidge smiled into Lance’s shoulder “You still bored?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Sinnamon-Toast-Chat


End file.
